My Veela
by HollyElise93
Summary: Draco recently found out that he is part veela and has less than a year to find his mate. -a/n: I'm sorry that I have been out and haven't been writing lately. Please give this a read tho. I'll promise to pick up Partner Swap sometime in the near future. So yeah. Here's my take on a Dramione veela story.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a Veela, son" Lucius said to his one and only son.

"I'm a what?" Draco asked incredulously.

"A Veela, well, a eighth of a Veela, but a Veela nonetheless." He said rubbing his forehead between his thumb and forefinger and long finger.

"And you're telling me just now, why?"

"Well, we didn't knew that you were going to be one until you begun showing signs when you turned seventeen."

"That was nearly three months ago."

"Yes. And we're sorry, darling. But we wanted to make sure." Narcissa interrupted the on-going feud between the two Malfoy men.

"This is..this is..." Draco begun but was so lost at his speech that he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Absurd?" His father offered with a slight smirk.

Draco growled at his father which only made his smirk wider. "Do you find this amusing, father?"

"Quite a bit."

"This is not a laughing matter, Lucius." His wife reprimanded him.

"Yes, well."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We wasn't quite sure how to put it."

"And now you expect me to find my mate in less than a year or I'll die? And even if I found her she'll have to accept me or, again, I'll die?" Draco scoffed.

"That's the gist of it." His father answered with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Meaning?"

"You'll feel like someone is crushing your heart and you just want it to stop. But no. Oh no, no. It won't end there. You'll find yourself in agonizing pain and it'll drive you crazy. It'll make you want to kill yourself, but you won't..."

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa shouted.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry that I find this so amusing son. But yes and yes."

"Ugh! Why can't I have normal parents!" He said shouting and raising both of his hand in the air. "First, the death-eater deal." He started as he paced across the room. Muttering about how is parent's has been working as a spy for the Order and was keeping him out of the dark for all of those years, raising him to be the arrogant and spoiled boy he was. "And now this? This is why I have trust issues! And if they ask, I'm going to say I have parental issues as well. And oh, if I went nuts, because believe you me, I will go mad sooner or later, I'm going to blame both of you." He ended seriously.

"Now come down, son." His father started.

"Come down? COME DOWN?! You want me to _fucking_ COME DOWN?"

"DRACO!"

"No mum! In less than a year, I'll be dead. And it's because you two didn't know 'how to put it'." He said and walked away from his parents.

"What are we going to do, Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband.

Draco slammed the door to his bedroom shut and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAGH!" He then flopped himself onto the bed.

* ** _tok tok tok_** *

A sound from his window was heard. He looked up and saw an owl with a letter on attached to its beak. He stood up and walked to his window to let the owl in. He got the letter and gave the owl a treat and it hooted its thanks and then flew away.

Draco looked at the letter and immediately recognized the Hogwarts seal so he opened it up.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to retake your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _It is also our honour to present to you the title of Head Boy. Should you accept, you are to be given the responsibility, along with the Head Girl, to ensure discipline of students in coordination of school prefects and such. We would also like to inform you that should you be caught in any severe rule braking, you will be stripped of the title._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Great." he muttered sarcastically. Sure he was excited about going back to Hogwarts and being Head Boy, no less. But that just means he had another added responsibility.

 _This is going to be one hell of a year_. He thought.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_ _to retake your seventh year_ _at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _It is also our honour to present to you the title of Head Girl. Should you accept, you are to be given the responsibility, along with the Head Boy, to ensure discipline of students in coordination of school prefects and such. We would also like to inform you that should you be caught in any severe rule braking, you will be stripped of the title._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"I've got it!" Hermione shouted with glee. "I've got Head Girl." She said as she jumped up and down. This has been her dream ever since she step foot on Hogwarts and now it's here and it's real.

"Congratulations 'Mione." Her two boys said as they hugged her.

"Any of you two got Head Boy?" She asked and they both shook their heads.

"No. Sorry. I've been made Quidditch Captain though." Harry answered.

"Not the Head Boy, but a perfect." Ron said with wonky smile and a shrug.

"Oh, well." Hermione said as her shoulders drooped.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't be like that. At least you got Head Girl, right?" Harry said as he patted his best friend by the shoulder.

"But what if he's someone I don't like. Or someone who I can't get along with."

"Someone like Malfoy, you mean." Ron teased.

"He's not that bad, Ron. And 'Mione, you were there. Both of you two were. You've seen he's changed. He's not as bad as when we first met him."

"Yeah, but still. You know I can't stand him."

"Yeah well, lest just pray that Dumbledore isn't that mad." Harry said and his two best friends looked at him as if to say 'yeah right?'. "Yeah, okay fine. But what's the worst that could happen?" He said with a big grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, Father." Draco said as he bid his parents farewell. They were at Platform 9 3/4, along with other Hogwarts students that was waiting to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Draco, son. Write to us when you find her, alright?" His father reminded him. During his last days at the manor, Lucius had explained to him that his senses are now heightened due to the fact that he is a Veela and how this will help him find his mate.

 _"You will be able to smell her within miles of reach. You will be able to feel her emotions and know how she's feeling or what she's thinking. You won't be able to think clearly, act within instinct especially when it comes to protecting her. Be careful though. Since you are new at this, there will be times that unknowingly, you'll release a great amount of pheromone and attract both the male and female population."_

 _"Wait! Both?!" He said, shocked. Well, maybe not. He is, after all, a very attractive person. And add a special mix of Veela pheromone at that._

 _"Of all I said, that's what stuck?"_

 _"Both?" He asked again_

 _"Not necessarily all population, but yes, both. Your mate will be attracted to you as well. But do not, for the love of all good and evil, NOT act upon it."_

 _"What will happen if I do act upon it."_

 _"You do know you have to mate with her... or him... for you not to die?"_

 _"Yeah, I've heard about that."_

 _"Well if you mate with her without her accepting you as her mate, especially when she is under the influence of your pheromones, she'll resent you. You'll not die, but you're just as good a dead. You'll feel nothing but sorrow, both of you will. In other words, you'll be driven mad because your mate hates you. You would want to kill yourself, but you won't..."_

 _"LUCIUS!" Narcissa interrupted._

 _"Oh, come now, darling. Can't an old man have some fun once in a while?"_

 _"Watching me die is fun for you, huh, dad?"_

 _"No, no. Of course not. But watching you squirm nervously is." He said with a smirk. "What can I say? It's the death-eater in me." He added with a shrug when he saw his son's jaw drop._

 _"What if she's not in school? Or what if she's a mud..muggle-born? Or worse! She could be a muggle!"  
_

_"Or your mate could be a he." His father offered with a huge grin which earned him another deadpan look. "Oh, come on. You're no fun Draco."_

 _"This," Draco said as he waved his hands around. "whatever this is, is not fun."_

Draco was brought to the present when the scent hit him. He had smelt it before. It was so familiar yet he could not put it.

"Sweetheart?" His mother called his attention but he was too busy searching for the source of the smell but he couldn't find the source so he turned his attention to his mother only to see a curious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I... never mind." He shook his head. He caught a glimpse of brown curly hair at the direction of the source but he quickly dismissed it.

"Well, be a good boy, alright?" His mother said placing both of her hands on either side of his face and then gave him a quick hug.

"I'll write when I get there." He promised.

"Come on, 'Mione. If we don't hurry up, all the compartments will be full." Ron complained to his best friend.

"Well if you haven't 'hit the snooze button' then we wouldn't be this late, now wouldn't we?" Hermione retorted.

"I did not 'hit the snooze button'." Ron replied and muttered "I don't even know what that means." to himself which caused Harry to laugh at his best friend.

They got on the train and looked for an empty compartment and luckily enough, there was one at their disposal.

"Finally!" Ron said with an exaggerated sigh as he slid open the compartment door. He was about to get in when two boys shoved him aside.

"I don't think so, Weasley." A voice drawled.

"Malfoy." Ron sneered at the blond. "We saw it first."

"Yeah well, we got in first. So move you arses." Malfoy smirked and turned to Hermione. "Oh and Granger, McGonagall wants to see us in an hour."

"Uhg. You're Head Boy?" Hermione asked and when he nodded, she whined which caused his smirked to widen. "Fine. I'll see you later." She said and pushed her two best friends down the hall to search for another compartment.

Draco's heart has been beating wildly. He recognized the scent that he had smelt earlier and now it was coming from down the hallway. It was so overpowering, it was so intoxicating, so... so addicting. He followed the scent and as his two friends shoved Weasley out of the way he found the source. He knew then and there who his mate was. The Golden Girl herself. _Granger._

All the while he was interacting with the Golden Trio, he was restraining himself from touching her. He wanted to hold her, feel her. He wanted her his. Only his. The Veela inside him was mewling from deprivation of its mate. But he knew that if he didn't control himself, he might do something that he'll regret later. He didn't want to scare of his mate, now would he? No. He has to plan this perfectly. He had to make her fall in love with him so that she'll accept to be her mate.

 _This is going to be a really interesting year._ "So much for normal." He said to himself. _Yeah well, you're a wizard, what in our world is considered normal?_ "Am I secretly wanting to be a muggle?" He asked himself and shuddered at the thought. _Oh Merlin, I'm not a pureblood anymore, aren't I?_ "Why is this happening to me?" He said as he looked up silently praying that this has all been a dream.


End file.
